The invention relates to a dogging mechanism and more particularly to a dogging mechanism with rollers which engage ramps to produce a dogging mechanism which can be operated with a minimum amount of force.
Typical dogging mechanisms used on shipboard water tight doors use flat plate dogs pivoting in a plane parallel to the plane of the door panel, which rotate over the door, sliding over metal wedges attached to the door. These dogs typically operate with high friction loads because of the metal to metal sliding contact. Thus, they operate with high wear rates and must be readjusted frequently to compensate for the wear and high friction loading on the operating linkage. These dogging mechanisms also require high operating forces, which are supplied by long handles, making it difficult for the mechanism to resist shock loads.